Family
by Vocallone
Summary: "Nanti di rumah boleh tou-san lihat Nattsu?" tanya Giotto kepada Tsuna.  "Um, tentu saja boleh tou-san." kata Tsuna mengangguk dan tersenyum.  What's wrong with the animal? Read it.. CH 2 UPDATE!
1. Lion

Kina: Kubuat pair G27! Tapi buka shou-ai ataupun yaoi! Di sini Giotto sebagai ayah, dan Tsuna sebagai anaknya! Ibu-nya... Hmm.. Lupakan dahulu...

Karin: Daemon!

Kina: Gak! Aku mau straight!

Karin: Kina mah gitu deh!

Kina: Emang! Soalnya Giotto serasa.. Gak cocok jadi seme kalo uke-nya bukan Shimon Cozart atau Tsuna! Akh! Jadi melenceng, langsung aja ke disclaimer and warning!

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira

WARNING: OOC, typo, misstype, GJ, Abal, Dll yang tidak diketahui saya.

- Family -

Chapter1: Lion.

Taru Giotto, ia lah orang pertama kali yang membangun Vongola. Pria yang memiliki rambut pirang dan bermata biru atau sebagian besar orang-orang tahu dari cerita aslinya jingga atau apalah itu author sendiri lupa. Lalu ia menikahi.. Ehm, entah siapa. *author digebukin* pada suatu hari, ketika anaknya berumur 5 tahun, Giotto mengajaknya ke kebun binatang.

"Tou-san, aku mau lihat bayi singa boleh?" tanya anaknya yang berambut coklat dan memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat caramel, memakai baju anak laki-laki nan cuteee! Author yang ngetik ni fic sampe pingsan dan nosebleed, dengan tangan yang masih mengetik fic-nya.

"Hmm, jangan yaa. Tou-san takut kamu kenapa-napa. Ok?" kata Giotto sambil mengangkat anaknya dan menggendongnya.

"Ayolah tou-san. Sekali ini saja yaaa." kata anaknya yang menunjukan puppy eyes-nya yang nan kyiuuuuut! Imut banget! Cocok jadi uke! *author dihajar*

"Umm, tapi Tsuna-" kata-kata Giotto terpotong karena Giotto yang melihat anaknya yang bernama Tsuna, memasang angelic smile uke-nya dan puppy eyes-nya. Giotto tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Lalu dalam hatinya,'Kadang sedikit menyesal punya anak yang terlalu cute.' sambil menahan nosebleed-nya.

"Ba-Baiklah." kata Giotto menurunkan Tsuna dari gendongannya.

"YEY!" teriak Tsuna senang. Lalu ia berlari kearah kandang bayi singa itu.

"Primo, sudah selesaikah?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki tato di dekat matanya sebelah kanan, berambut merah dan menggendong seorang anak yang memberontak digendongnya.

"Ah, G. Tsuna sedang melihat bayi singa disebelah sana." kata Giotto sambil menunjuk anaknya.

"Otou-san! Bialkan aku ke Jyuudaime!" kata anak yang memberontak digendong oleh pemuda yang bernama G itu.

"Okok, terserahmu. Tapi tunggu dulu. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu Hayato." kata G. Kepada anaknya.

"Ya?" kata anaknya yang tidak melihat muka ayahnya, anak yang memiliki potongan rambut yang sama dengan ayahnya hanya saja berwarna abu-abu.

"Mengapa kau selalu memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan Jyuudaime (10th)?" tanya G penasaran dengan anaknya.

"Ooh itu. Itu karena suatu hal yang tidak dapat kuberitahu kepada tou-san." kata anak G sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar kamu ini. Gokudera Hayato." Dengus G kepada anaknya Gokudera Hayato.

- Tsuna and Gokudera -

"Jyuudaime!" kata Gokudera sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tsuna.

"Ah, Gokudela-kun. Sini-sini, lihat deh." kata Tsuna mengajak Gokudera kecil duduk dan melihat bayi singa.

"Ah, bayi singa ya." kata Gokudera sambil menunjuk apa yang Tsuna lihat.

Lalu Tsuna mengangguk. Tanpa sadar seekor bayi singa datang ke arah Tsuna.

"GAOOOO" gaumnya dan loncat ke arah pangkuan Tsuna.

"Ah, bayi singa ini lucu Gokudera-kun." kata Tsuna sambil mengelus bayi singa tersebut.

"Um." kata Gokudera sambil mengangguk, "tapi, saya lebih suka anak kucing." katanya dengan semangat.

"Oooh." kata Tsuna singkat masih mengelus lembut bayi singa tersebut.

"Hei kau." kata petugas ke arah Tsuna dan Gokudera. "Mau memelihara 1 saja bayi singa ini?" tawarnya kepada Tsuna.

"Um, tunggu sebentar ya paman aku tanya tou-san dulu." kata Tsuna sambil membawa bayi singa yang sejak tadi ia elus.

- End Of Tsuna and Gokudera -

Mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk. Giotto duduk dulan dan menyenderkan punggungnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa Primo?" tanya G. Ke Giotto.

"Tidak hanya saja, sedikit menyesal karena tidak dapat melindungi Sara." kata Giotto yang tersenyum miris ke arah G.

"Yaah, itu juga demi anakmu. Jika tidak anakmu mungkin sekarang sama nasibnya seperti dia yang ada di atas." kata G. sambil menepuk pundak Giotto.

"Kau betul G." kata Giotto sambil memandang langit yang biru dan ada gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih.

Lalu tiba-tiba dari belakang,"Nufufufu~" si kepala semangka atau dapat dijelaskan pria berambut layaknya semangka entah nanas, berwarna biru dan memiliki warna mata berbeda, berada di belakang Giotto.

"HUA! Spade! Kau membuatku jantungan!" Teriak Giotto sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"OY! Semangka busuk mana tuh adik mesum lw itu?" Tanya G. Dengan nada membentak yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Nufufufu~ itu." kata Daemon sambil menunjuk kebelakang.

Pemandangan yang tidak asing bagi para readers tetapi asing bagi Giotto dan G. Yaitu adalah, seorang pemuda berambut layaknya nanas berwarna ungu indigo dengan baju T-shirt polos dan memakai jaket hitam dan celana jeans menyiapkan trident-nya. Sedangkan didepannya pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang sebaya dengan pemuda satu lagi memegang sepasang tonfa.

"Me-Mereka tidak normal." kata Giotto dan G. berbarengan sambil jawadrop melihat panorama yang asing.

"Itu sudah biasa. Mereka selalu berantem jika bertemu." kata Alaude yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Daemon.

"Nufufufu~ sayangku, mau makan es krim?" tanya Daemon pada Alaude.

"Jangan membuatku terpaksa semangka busuk." kata Alaude sambil meninggalkan Daemon.

'Lupakan mereka!' kata Giotto dan G. Dalam hati.

"Tou-san!" panggil Tsuna sambil berlari ke arah Giotto.

"Hm? Ada apa Tsuna?" tanya Giotto sambil melihat Tsuna.

"Um, bolehkah aku pelihara Nattsu?" tanya Tsuna pada Giotto.

- TO BE COUNTINUED -

Kina: pendek again yaa~ XD belum dapet ide yang seru.. Nanti kalo sekarang lanjut terus bakalan nge-bosenin!

Karin: Yosh! Ini ada cerita kecil untuk para readers yang membaca silahkan:

-Menyesal?-

Tsuna memberikan tatapan puppy eyes dan angelic smile uke-nya ke arah Giotto. Memohon agar diizinkan melihat bayi singa.

'Oh, aku sedikit menyesal mempunyai anak yang terlalu imut.' kata Giotto dalam hatinya menahan nosebleed.

"Gak usah menyesal Primo. Aku lebih menyesal mempunyai anak yang tingkah laku-nya seperti ini." kata G. sambil menunjuk Gokudera yang sedang santai merokok.

"Ka-Kalian..." Kata Giotto yang shock akan keadaan sekitarnya. Dalam hatinya berkata,' G! Sejak kapan kau dapat membaca pikiranku dan Gokudera Hayato anak berusia 5 tahun dapat merokok?'

"Tentu saja saya bisa Primo." kata G. Menjawab pertanyaan Giotto.

"Kau menyeramkan!" kata Giotto menggedong kembali Tsuna dan mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

'Aku jadi menyesal mempunya tangan kanan yang mengerikan.' Pikir Giotto.

- the end -

Kina: Yosh! Itu cerita kecilnyaa~ XDb

Karin: Tak berpanjang lebar langsung aja ok?

Kina feat Karin: Review please!

-don't like don't read..

-don't flame~


	2. Animal With Flame!

Kina: Gak ada kerjaan, kulanjut yang ini, yang lain menyusul~ Vongola Salon... *Pundung* save-annya ilang... TT^TT

Giotto: Udah-udah Kina, lanjut dulu aja yang ini, nanti buat lagi yang Vongola Salon, LFMLB, sama He's Seno or Tsuna.

Kina: I-Iya, *padahal itu sudah ǟķΰ siapin 1869 tpi kehapus..* ya sudah, langsung balesan review dulu. Walo cuma baru dua saya sudah bersyukur!

Balesan review:

- Mai June: Hai senpai~ arigato udah review~ Hm? Homntoni? *puppy eyes* #ditendang Ooh, ahahaha, yang itu kehapus Place-nya sama yang "End of Tsuna and Gokudera" aku lupa kasih Place-nya gomen-gomen. Aku memakai place bukan POV aku memakai POV jika sendiri. Seperti -Tsuna POV-. Hm? Oh yang di daerah percakapan G. dan Semangka Busuk. Maaf keceplosan. Hahaha, ok enjoy this chapter~

- Heartless Lotus: / / HUA! senpai! Aku gak mau Tsuna sayangku kekorup! *dihajar* ahahaha, kalo gokyun sih kepikirannya gitu, hm? Request 1869? Ok, saya coba buat. Tadinya yang adegan 1869 berantem sebelum sama saya di-edit itu sebenernya lagi ehm, jalan berdua berpegangan tangan duduk di kursi taman, lalu... Ehm, melenceng. Enjoy this chapter~

-Thank for : IshidaRin yang telah nge-fav fic ini. Enjoy the story~

Kina: Karin sedang merenungkan fic-nya yang Haru dan Yama yang menurutnya OOC. Jdi langsung aja disclaimer and warning-nya~

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira

WARNING: OC, OOC, typo, misstype, abal, gj, dll yang tidak diketahui saya.

Sebelumnya:

"Tou-san!" panggil Tsuna sambil berlari ke arah Giotto.

"Hm? Ada apa Tsuna?" tanya Giotto sambil melihat Tsuna.

"Um, bolehkah aku pelihara Nattsu?" tanya Tsuna pada Giotto.

- Family -

Chapter 2 : Animal With Flame

"Um, bolehkah aku pelihara Nattsu?" tanya Tsuna pada Giotto, sambil mengangkat bayi singanya ke arah Giotto.

"Eh? Tentu saja, asalkan kau dapat menjaga-nya." kata Giotto yang mengambil bayi singa dari tangan Tsuna dan mengangkatnya. Lalu bayi singa itu mengaum,"GRAOOO~"

Lalu Giotto mengembalikan ke gendongan Tsuna dan berkata,"Sepertinya tidak berbahaya." kata Giotto. Lalu Gokudera memohon kepada G., memohon agar boleh memelihara kucing.

"Tou-san boleh kan?" Tanyanya lalu mengangkat anak kucing tersebut. Sebelum memberikan anak kucing tersebut kepada G. Anak kucing itu meronta dan melompat ke atas kepala Gokudera dan mencakarnya.

'Untung yang Tsuna pilih jinak. Kalau tidak bagaimana nasibnya?' kata Giotto dalam hati lalu sweatdrop melihat Gokudera dicakar-cakar anak kucing dan sebelum Tsuna bertanya pada Giotto boleh tidaknya memelihara bayi singa itu sebelum bertanya ia telah memberi nama.

"YEY! Arigato Tou-san." kata Tsuna senang lalu ia melihat ke atas, menatap Giotto yang sepertinya menyuruh Giotto menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Tsuna. Giotto mengerti lalu berjongkok, setelah itu Tsuna mencium pipi kiri Giotto, lalu berlari ke arah pengawas yang menawarkan bayi singa. Giotto yang menyadari itu tersenyum ke arah anaknya. Sedikit terkejut memang, lalu Giotto kembali sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran antara anak dan ayah.

"Hei kalian sudah-sudah. Gokudera kamu mengapa kamu memilih kucing ini? Dan G. mengapa kau dapat bertengkar dengan anakmu sendiri?" tanya Giotto lalu menggendong anak kucing tersebut dan mengelusnya. Anak kucing itu merasa nyaman dan mengeong,"MEOW~"

"I-Itu karena aku melihat ada api-api merah di kupingnya tadi dan anak kucing itu lucu." kata Gokudera takut-takut ke arah Giotto.

Giotto dan G. saling menatap satu sama lain. "Api-api merah?" tanya Giotto bingung. Dan melihat ke arah kuping kecil dari anak kucing itu. Dan terlihat samar-samar api-api merah dari kupingnya. "Ah, benar, ada api-api merah, tapi mengapa bisa?" tanya Giotto sambil menurunkan anak kucing dari gendongannya, lalu memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri dilipat di depan dada, dan mengangkat sebelah kanan alisnya.

"Coba kulihat." kata G. sambil mengangkat anak kucing tersebut dan melihat ke arah kuping. G., dapat melihat jelas api-api merah yang muncul di kuping kucing tersebut. "Hm? Ini aneh. Tapi menarik." kata G. sambil menurunkan anak kucingnya. "Baiklah Hayato kau boleh pelihara anak kucing itu. Tapi tou-san tidak tagung jika kau terus terkena goresan di muka-mu." kata G. lalu mengelus kepala anaknya.

Tsuna yang sudah bilang kepada pengawas itu kembali ke Giotto dan berkata sesuatu,"tou-san aku tadi melihat Nattsu mempunyai api-api jingga di sekitar lehernya." kata Tsuna kepada Giotto yang sekarang bertambah bingung. Lalu Giotto melihat ke arah bayi singa itu dan benar saja, Giotto melihat jelas api-api jingga yang ada di sekeliling leher bayi singa tersebut.

"Nanti di rumah boleh tou-san lihat Nattsu?" tanya Giotto kepada Tsuna.

"Um, tentu saja boleh tou-san." kata Tsuna mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil Nattsu dan menggendongnya, dan pergi ke tempat pohon yang rindang dan duduk disana sambil mengelus Nattsu.

Lalu tiba-tiba di belakang Giotto terdapat pemuda berambut layaknya nanas berwarna ungu indigo,"Kufufufu~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan primo?" tanya pemuda berambut sama seperti Daemon namun berwarna ungu indigo dan berumur 16 itu, mengikuti nada dan kalimat dari Spade.

"HUA! Mukuro! Kau sama saja seperti kakakmu selalu mengagetkan aku!" kata Giotto sambil mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kufufufu~ tentu saja saya bisa primo, tapi jangan samakan aku dengan kakak semangka busuk itu." kata Mukuro sambil menunjuk Daemon yang sedang bermesra-mesraan bersama Alaude. Walau Alaude menunjukan muka masam.

"Ah, tentu tidak, kakakmu lebih mesum dari padamu Mukuro." kata Giotto yang mengingat sebelum ia menikah dan mempunyai anak ia sering digoda Daemon, yang sukses membuat Giotto melancarkan tonjokan tepat diperut Daemon.

"Hey Primo, kau harus cepat mencabut kembali kata-katamu." kata G. yang sekarang berjalan mendekati Giotto.

"Nja, Primo saya permisi dulu." kata Mukuro lalu berjalan ke arah Hibari yang sekarang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon yang rindang. Giotto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mukuro.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa G.?" tanya Giotto sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah G.

"Lihat itu." kata G. Sambil menunjuk Mukuro yang tiba-tiba memeluk Hibari dan mencium pipi kanannya.

"O-Oh, kau benar G." kata Giotto terkejut. Lalu ,"Nggak adik, nggak kakak sama aja." kata Giotto dan G. berbarengan.

- Tsuna and Gokudera Place -

"GRAOOO~" gaum bayi singa itu senang di elus oleh Tsuna yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang lain dan memangku bayi singa-nya yang telah ia beri nama Nattsu.

"Ah, Jyuudaime. Aku akan memelihara kucing ini. Kuberi nama Uri!" kata Gokudera bersemangat.

"U-Uri?" kata Tsuna bingung dengan breakground melon-melon kecil dan tanda tanya berwarna biru, sambil mengangkat satu alisnya dan memegang dagunya.

"Ya, Uri." kata Gokudera tersenyum kearah Tsuna, sambil memegang Uri kucing kecilnya. "MEOOW!" kucing itu mengeong dengan bulu-bulu yang naik semua.

Lalu mencakar muka Gokudera.

"Ahahaha Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera." kata seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun memiliki rambut hitam dan mempunyai bola mata coklat terang.

"Takeshi, hati-hati ya, aku ke Primo dulu." kata seorang pria yang memakai kimono dan topi panjangnya, Asari Ugetsu, Melambai tanganya pada anak nya Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hai tou-san." kata Yamamoto lalu ia memanggil Kajirou.

Mereka bermain seperti biasanya. Mereka terlihat senang, bahagia, tapi apa masalah masing-masing dapat tepecahkan?

-End Of Tsuna and Gokudera Place-

-Normal POV-

Lalu terdengar suara orang yang jatuh. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke asal suara itu. Di sana ada seorang wanita yang terjatuh yang sekarang terduduk di tanah. Ia memegang pergelangan kakinya.

Wanita itu mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang, memakai bondu hitam, memakai baju terusan berwarna merah muda, dengan tas selempang yang lumayan besar berwarna coklat terang, dan memakai sepatu teplek yang di depannya terdapat pita kecil.

"Itaai.." Rintih wanita itu. Sambil masih memegang pergelangan kakinya dan melihat ke arah pergelangan kakinya.

Tsuna yang menyadari itu langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya, dan menghampiri wanita tersebut.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengikuti Tsuna dari belakang.

"Umm, nee-san tidak apa?" tanya Tsuna malu dan ragu-ragu.

Wanita itu menatap Tsuna, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Terimakasih ya." katanya sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"Nee-san bisa berdiri?" tanya Tsuna lagi menatap wanita itu khawatir.

"Te-Tentu saja." jawab wanita itu sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun hasilnya, setelah ia mencoba berdiri ia terjatuh kembali.

Ia merintih kembali saat terjatuh lagi,"Ouch!".

Tsuna yang masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan wanita itu. Dan akhirnya Tsuna berlari menghampiri Giotto, "Tou-san!".

Giotto yang mendengar panggilan 'Tou-san' langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara Tsuna. Dan bertanya," Ya, ada apa Tsuna?" sambil berjongkok agar tinggi badannya setara dengan Tsuna.

"Tolong nee-san tou-san, nee-san tidak bisa berdiri." kata Tsuna yang entah mengapa panik.

"Dimana Tsuna?" tanya Giotto pada Tsuna, dengan cepat Tsuna menunjuk tempat wanita itu terjatuh.

Giotto mengendong Tsuna dan berlari ke tempat wanita itu terjatuh. G dan Ugetsu berlari mengikuti Giotto.

"Tunggu primo, ada apa?" tanya G dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah sambil berlari dan memegang pundak Giotto.

"Ikuti aku." kata Giotto yang masih berlari menggendong Tsuna.

Lalu mereka melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera ngobrol dengan wanita yang terjatuh tersebut, walaupun masih di tanah tempat ia terjatuh.

"Tou-san turunkan aku." kata Tsuna kepada Giotto, Giotto menurutinya, ia menurunkan Tsuna dengan perlahan. Setelah diturunkan dari gendongannya Tsuna berlari ke arah wanita tersebut.

"Nee-san, itu tou-san-ku." kata Tsuna menunjuk Giotto. Lalu wanita itu mengadah kepalanya melihat ke arah muka Giotto. Ia melihat dengan bola mata berwarna coklat tua. Giotto yang melihat wajah wanita itu, ia berhenti berlari dan terkejut melihat wajah wanita tersebut.

"Sa-Sara?"

- To Be CoNtInUeD… -

Kina: Masih pendekkah? Kurang menarikkah? Tolong sampaikan di review.. Arigato buat yang udah nge-baca fic ini!

Review please~

-don't flame...

-if you don't like just don't read...


End file.
